As an example of motor vehicle accident problems, according to the United States DOT, approximately 346,000 auto accidents occurred in 2006 that were directly related to merging or changing lanes. This serves as a reminder of how severe the problems of blind spots are. Blind spot typically refers to areas on both the left and right rear sides of a vehicle, usually about proximal to the rear fender or rear bumper. As an anecdote, drivers notoriously and incorrectly adjust outside mirrors to view down the sides of the vehicle, instead of off of the rear fender or bumper toward an adjacent lane, thereby negating full view of blind spots. Cautious drivers also practice a habit of glancing over their shoulder, toward a given side, to establish blind spot clearance. Such a practice is dangerous because a vehicle ahead of the driver may slow rapidly, giving the cautious driver insufficient time to react to avoid a rear end collision. Obviously the interior rearview mirror sees only behind a vehicle.
Therefore, an apparatus is needed that gives a vehicle operator a clear indication of blind spot obstruction. The present apparatus provides for alerting a vehicle operator, upon initiation of a turn signal, to any obstruction in either side's blind spot.